One of the multi-axis robots for use in painting workpieces is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The multi-axis robot disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes: a base; a turning unit provided on the base such that the turning unit is turnable around the central axis of the base; an arm attached to the turning unit such that the arm is rotatable in a plane perpendicular to the turning unit; and a painting gun rotatably attached to the distal end of the arm. The turning unit, the arm, and the painting gun are caused to turn or rotate by respective dedicated motors. A flexible long body extends from the base. The flexible long body extending from the base passes through the turning unit and the arm, and is connected to the painting gun. The flexible long body includes a cable through which power is fed to each motor, and includes a tube through which paint is fed to the painting gun. The flexible long body is inserted in the base in such a manner that the flexible long body extends along the central axis of the base.